Hey
by Jyn31
Summary: I really like my story
1. Chapter 1

[4:19:16 PM] Stacey Fantino: Chapter Two

Lyla Makes it Home before it rained.

Lyla walked into the front door. "Mom, Dad I'm home." Said Lyla. "Hi dear." Said Mei. "You made It home just in time before it rained Lyla." Said Suto. "Your father has a present for you." Said Mei. " What is it, I have new car?" said Lyla. "Hunny we live in a village we don't cars I'm amazed you know what a care is?" Said Suto. Suto gave Lyla her present and she was so excited to open it. "This present comes with explanation with it." Said Lyla's father. Lyla opened it and saw a light saber in a box. "Your father and I need to tell you something Lyla." Said Mei. So Lyla sat down and Suto started to tell Lyla what she is. "What's going on Father." Said Lyla. "Your not only a Ninja, Lyla, your also a Jedi, this Light saber is your weapon, you have to carry on with your duty, I won't be around forever, Lyla, you have the force in you along with me, I have the force as well, that's way I missed all of your birthday's I was fighting against Hans Solo, the evil emperor." Said Suto. Lyla was having very trouble understanding what her father was telling her, and she looked at her mother. "your father is right Lyla you are not only a Ninja your a Jedi as well. When Lyla put down her light saber to go to the table to blow out her birthday cake candle, she closed her eyes and wished for turtle, out of the blue a huge turtle appeared. Lyla opened her eyes and looked around. "What did you wish for dear." Said Mei. "I can't tell, it won't come true otherwise." Said Lyla. Everything was cleaned up and Lyla went upstairs with her new light saber. While Lyla was trying out her new light saber she heard noise in her closet, she opened the doors and with her light saber in her hand, she opened the door, "Who are you and who else knows my location." Said Lyla. "It's me you wished me to be here." Said Leo. (hits Leo over the head.) "Ouch what was that for." Said Leo. "Wait a minute your not here to kidnapped me." Said Lyla. "I'm Not here to kidnapped you, (to himself) she's real cute." Said Leo. "what is your name Mr. Turtle?" Said Lyla. "My name is Leo." said Leo. "Nice to meet you Leo, my name is Lyla." said Lyla. Lyla ran downstairs and told her mom and dad that there is a Turtle in here room. "mom, dad there is a turtle in my room." Said Lyla running down the stairs. "You have a what in your room dear?" Said Mei. "I have a Turtle in my room mom, come see for your self." Said Lyla. Everyone went upstairs and Lyla's mom and dad saw the Turtle sitting on Lyla's bed. "Hi i'm Leo. I'm a Ninja Turtle. "Said Leo. "Nice to meet you Leo." Said Mei. "He wanted me to go with him to help him find his way home, can I go mom and dad?" Said Lyla. "You have a duty Lyla, that you are found out that you are a jedi now you have to carry on with your fighting skills, to defeat the dark lord Hans Solo." Said Suto. "Dear let her, it will be advanture for her." said Mei. "Ok you could go Lyla, just be careful and watch yourself. you are our only daughter, we don't want you to get hurt." Said Suto. "I Won't get hurt father, I'm with a Turtle." Said Lyla. "That's what I'm Afriad of." Said Mei. "She will be in good hands, I'm a fighting turtle." Said Leo. So Lyla and Leo left, Lyla had her light saber in hand as well.


	2. Chapter 2

[4:19:16 PM] Stacey Fantino: Chapter Two

Lyla Makes it Home before it rained.

Lyla walked into the front door. "Mom, Dad I'm home." Said Lyla. "Hi dear." Said Mei. "You made It home just in time before it rained Lyla." Said Suto. "Your father has a present for you." Said Mei. " What is it, I have new car?" said Lyla. "Hunny we live in a village we don't cars I'm amazed you know what a care is?" Said Suto. Suto gave Lyla her present and she was so excited to open it. "This present comes with explanation with it." Said Lyla's father. Lyla opened it and saw a light saber in a box. "Your father and I need to tell you something Lyla." Said Mei. So Lyla sat down and Suto started to tell Lyla what she is. "What's going on Father." Said Lyla. "Your not only a Ninja, Lyla, your also a Jedi, this Light saber is your weapon, you have to carry on with your duty, I won't be around forever, Lyla, you have the force in you along with me, I have the force as well, that's way I missed all of your birthday's I was fighting against Hans Solo, the evil emperor." Said Suto. Lyla was having very trouble understanding what her father was telling her, and she looked at her mother. "your father is right Lyla you are not only a Ninja your a Jedi as well. When Lyla put down her light saber to go to the table to blow out her birthday cake candle, she closed her eyes and wished for turtle, out of the blue a huge turtle appeared. Lyla opened her eyes and looked around. "What did you wish for dear." Said Mei. "I can't tell, it won't come true otherwise." Said Lyla. Everything was cleaned up and Lyla went upstairs with her new light saber. While Lyla was trying out her new light saber she heard noise in her closet, she opened the doors and with her light saber in her hand, she opened the door, "Who are you and who else knows my location." Said Lyla. "It's me you wished me to be here." Said Leo. (hits Leo over the head.) "Ouch what was that for." Said Leo. "Wait a minute your not here to kidnapped me." Said Lyla. "I'm Not here to kidnapped you, (to himself) she's real cute." Said Leo. "what is your name Mr. Turtle?" Said Lyla. "My name is Leo." said Leo. "Nice to meet you Leo, my name is Lyla." said Lyla. Lyla ran downstairs and told her mom and dad that there is a Turtle in here room. "mom, dad there is a turtle in my room." Said Lyla running down the stairs. "You have a what in your room dear?" Said Mei. "I have a Turtle in my room mom, come see for your self." Said Lyla. Everyone went upstairs and Lyla's mom and dad saw the Turtle sitting on Lyla's bed. "Hi i'm Leo. I'm a Ninja Turtle. "Said Leo. "Nice to meet you Leo." Said Mei. "He wanted me to go with him to help him find his way home, can I go mom and dad?" Said Lyla. "You have a duty Lyla, that you are found out that you are a jedi now you have to carry on with your fighting skills, to defeat the dark lord Hans Solo." Said Suto. "Dear let her, it will be advanture for her." said Mei. "Ok you could go Lyla, just be careful and watch yourself. you are our only daughter, we don't want you to get hurt." Said Suto. "I Won't get hurt father, I'm with a Turtle." Said Lyla. "That's what I'm Afriad of." Said Mei. "She will be in good hands, I'm a fighting turtle." Said Leo. So Lyla and Leo left, Lyla had her light saber in hand as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Lyla Thinking about going with Leo

Flash Back

Lyla was laying in bed remembering her flash backs, of her childhood. She saw her self sitting on her mother's lap in her mother's rocking chair, telling her a story about a brave Ninja. "I'm going to tell you a story about a brave Ninja Lyla." Said Mei. "Is this about Daddy and Grandfather and Grandmother?" Said Lyla. "I told you this story before Lyla." Said Mei. "Yes Mommy, but I'll love to hear it again." Said Lyla. "Then should we get started my young Ninja." said Mei. "Of course mommy." Said Lyla. "Well this takes place when your father was training with your Grandfather, and your Grandmother wasn't happy that your Grandfather was a Ninja, I used to watch behind a tree or behind the house or in my room watching outside of my window." Said Mei. "You wanted to be a Ninja as well mommy." Said Lyla. "Of course I wanted too, but my life was a living nightmare, I had no choice. I dreamed a lot of running away, but I decided not too, If I ever ran away, your Grandmother will have my head. "So What happened after that mommy." Said Younger Lyla. Well when I was in my room sleeping I heard auguring downstairs and it was your Grandmother and Grandfather fighting, like always, then your Grandmother had enough and she moved out and it was just me and your Grandfather." Said Mei telling Lyla her mom's life story. Then there was a knock on the door. "Hello how may I help you." Hi my name is Kaku, I met your daughter Lyla while she was walking Hinata home the other day." Said Kaku. "Oh hi Kaku, what's going on?" Said Lyla. "Kaku wow is that Leo?" Said Kaku. "Wait you know about us?" Said Leo. "Of course I do my Grandfather told me stories about you guys." Said Kaku. "He's trying to find his way home." Said Lyla. "I could stay here longer, if Kaku's heard of us maybe he has a lot of questions to ask me." Said Leo. "My Grandfather will be happy to meet you Leo." Said Kaku. "I'll come along too if that is ok with you Kaku." Said Lyla. "That will be wonderful.' Said Kaku. So Lyla and Leo went with Kaku to his Grandfather's house, of course Lyla still has her light saber in her hand. What will happened next Stay turned to Chapter four.


End file.
